Diamond Select Ghostbusters II: "Geared Up" Louis Tully Action Figure
"Geared Up" Louis Tully Action Figure is an action figure released in series 6 of Diamond Select's 7 inch action figure line. Based off of the Ghostbusters II's Louis Tully, which was portrayed by Rick Moranis. Series 6 also included "We're Back" Ray Stantz and Vigo The Carpathian. All three were released in two versions, Toy's R Us exclusive Basic version, which lacked the diorama parts. The other version Select features the diorama parts to build the Fire House scene. Toy Descriptions Basic "Geared Up" Louis Tully comes with: (four) hands proton pack and neutrino wand radio proton stream Removable belt with attached radio holder, lifegard II, belt gizmo, key fob, and two key fobs chained together. basic stand Select "Geared Up" Louis Tully comes with: (four) hands proton pack and neutrino wand radio proton stream Removable belt with attached radio holder, lifegard II, belt gizmo, key fob, and two key fobs chained together. diorama parts Back of Card Description Basic A tax lawyer by trade, Louis Tully was at the center of the 1984 Gozer incursion, and was briefly possessed by Gozer's minion, assuming the form of a terror dog until freed by the Ghostbusters. Tully owned a debt to the group, and agreed to represent them in a case brought against them by the city of New York, and helped get their license reinstated. After assisting around the office in a legal capacity, Tully was driven to "gear up" after hearing that his friends had become trapped by a malevolent spirit. This 7-inch-scale action figure is based on the 1989 feature film Ghostbusters 2, and features multiple points of articulation. Sculpted by Gentle Giant Studios. Select A tax lawyer by trade, Louis Tully was at the center of the 1984 Gozer incursion, and was briefly possessed by Gozer's minion, assuming the form of a terror dog until freed by the Ghostbusters. Tully owned a debt to the group, and agreed to represent them in a case brought against them by the city of New York, and helped get their license reinstated. After assisting around the office in a legal capacity, Tully was driven to "gear up" after hearing that his friends had become trapped by a malevolent spirit. This 7-inch-scale action figure is based on the 1989 feature film Ghostbusters 2, and features multiple points of articulation. It also includes accessories and a piece of a larger diorama. Collect all 15 figures in Series 6-10 to build the front of the Ghostbusters firehouse! Sculpted by Gentle Giant Studios. Gallery GhostbustersSeries6ByDiamondSelectStockImageSc01.jpg|Promo picture of Series 6 GhostbustersGearUpLouisStockImageSc01.jpg|"Geared Up" Louis Tully (Promo picture) GhostbustersGearUpLouisBasicStockImageSc01.jpg|Front of Basic "Geared Up" Louis Tully (Promo picture) GhostbustersBasicGearUpLouisByDiamondSelectSc01.png|Front of Basic "Geared Up" Louis Tully GhostbustersBasicGearUpLouisByDiamondSelectSc02.png|Back of Basic "Geared Up" Louis Tully GhostbustersGearUpLouisSelectStockImageSc01.jpg|Front of Select "Geared Up" Louis Tully (Promo picture) GhostbustersGearUpLouisSelectStockImageSc02.jpg|Back of Select "Geared Up" Louis Tully (Promo picture) GhostbustersSelectGearUpLouisByDiamondSelectSc01.png|Front of Select "Geared Up" Louis Tully GhostbustersSelectGearUpLouisByDiamondSelectSc02.png|Back of Select "Geared Up" Louis Tully Category:GB:2016 Classic Merchandise Category:Diamond Select Figures